


Shelter

by leobrat



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, when all this around us will all fall over, I'll tell you what we're gonna do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

It was decided that Quinn would have Finn's room for the time being, because it was warmer than the sleeper sofa in the den, but unfortunately, Finn had not prepared to have a houseguest when he'd left for his ill-fated dinner with the Fabaraises, and his room was a mess. Like, almost uninhabitable to himself. So, since it was late, and she was tired, he settled her down in the den for the night, and he set to work vacuuming, and folding laundry, and generally sterilizing the environment. He even dug a bottle of scented oil with the wooden sticks out of the linen closet.

When he was done, it was well-past midnight, and after a quick shower and changing into soft, just-washed pj's, Finn ran downstairs for a glass of water to bring to bed, and to check on Quinn. Before he reached the door of the den, though, he heard her softly crying. Finn's heart wrenched at the sound. She had left the comfort of her parents home, basically a palace, for his chilly den and sleeper sofa, which he knew for a fact had a wiry mattress that dug into every painful pressure point in her body.

Sneaking on tiptoes, Finn crept into his mother's room, where she was sleeping with her bedside light on, and the tv still playing on mute. He shut both off and gently nudged her awake.

"Mom?"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Finn?"

"Mom, is it okay, if I go sleep with Quinn in the den? She sounds really sad in there."

At this, his mother cocked one eye open, fully awake. "Finn, are you asking me if it's okay to go sleep with your girlfriend who you already _got pregnant?"_

Finn nodded.

"Honey, don't you think that's like closing the barn door after the horse has already run away?"

Finn pursed his lips quizzically. "I don't understand what you mean, Mom. We don't have a barn."

His mom sighed. "Go sleep with Quinn."

"Thanks, Mom," Finn said, kissing her cheek, and softly shutting the door behind him.

At the door of the den, Finn listened to hear if she was still crying and heard nothing. Maybe she had fallen asleep. But her eyes were open when he cracked open the door, shedding the hallway's light into the room. "Baby, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. Finn, what are we going to do?"

She had been looking at him like this for weeks, expecting him to fix this, expecting him to make it all better. It was the scariest thing in the world, her utter faith and confidence in him, when he felt completely clueless. Rather than give her his usual answer ("I don't know"), he closed the door behind him and settled down in the bed next to her. She was stiff as he gathered her in his arms, pulling her off the uncomfortable mattress and settling her on his chest.

"I'm going to crush you," she mumbled, giving a weak attempt to push herself off him, and he laughed tenderly against her hair, stroking his hand down her spine, soothing her. When she was a Cheerio, she would never even split a cookie with him, afraid of expanding in that tight little uniform, and as he watched her tummy swell, week by week, day by day, that vulnerability had made her so beautiful to him, it nearly broke his heart with how much he loved her.

"So crush me," he answered, and she broke down on him again, crying as she turned her face into his chest, wetting the front of his tee-shirt. Tucking a hand under the undershirt she had borrowed from him, he laid his palm over her skin. She had let him do this so few times, it still felt amazing to him to touch her so intimately, and Finn felt his heart race at the feel of her, so soft. And then, there was a flutter under his fingers, so faint that it barely registered at first. "Is that her?" he asked, low in her ear, and she nodded, and then shivered against him. He held her tighter.

"It's freezing in here."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You're warm though," she snuggled closer, and Finn could hear in her voice that she had stopped crying.


End file.
